


Family of Yin & Yang: Hikari's Journey

by KaylaRL27



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:48:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26362924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaylaRL27/pseuds/KaylaRL27
Summary: “Do you ever…wish that we could just leave it all behind? The war I mean. I know it’s not plausible, your Dad is next in line for the throne, my family’s here…but the thought of one day having to truly live in this war that they’ve started. I just wish that there could be peace.” They were lucky, living in the fire nation capital meant that there was very little chance that the war would touch them if they stayed put here. But even at her 14 and Lu Ten’s almost 15 people were already starting to make comments about them joining the war effort in just a few years, and her heart sank with each one.“Sometimes…but I have hope that when my Father eventually takes the throne things will be different, that he’ll bring us into an era of peace with other nations with the help of his white lotus connection.” His words were a little slower and more deliberate than they usually were, he didn’t exactly think what their country was doing was right, but as the future crown prince? He also felt a duty to the people of this nation to stand by them and do what he felt was right by both them and the rest of the world.
Relationships: Lu Ten/Original Character(s)
Kudos: 1





	Family of Yin & Yang: Hikari's Journey

_"To be completely truthful this story starts much earlier than where we will begin. It starts in a time where Spirit's walked the Earth Freely and a young spirit was born to Moon and Sea. It starts with her Love for the Bright and Fiery Spirit of the Sun who was her complete opposite in all technicality. Her being born of the ever-changing water and the soft and gentle moon. Him being a Spirit of raging and fire and want constant Warmth. Both though were unpredictable, however—and each was drawn to the other from the moment the Daughter of Moon and Sea came to be."_

_"We'll begin much farther into the future, however; with a young Firebender somewhere around 10 years old. One who hated the war and conflict in the world and saw her gift's as nothing but a curse and a nuisance—thinking that it could do nothing but harm as it had for almost the last 100 years."_

* * *

Hikari slipped around a corner as Atsuka and her friends played under the supervision of a maid, she was only 2 years old so it wasn't that hard-but she was sure that when she noticed she'd get upset. After she was out of view she started down the hallway, peaking into already open doors and some of the public spaces such as the kitchens and the ballroom. After a while she made it to the training yard that she'd figured she would find her friends at, Lu Ten was there along with their friends Koza and Rosaki.

Rosaki and Lu Ten were making a mock fight using their fire bending well Iroh watched on and gave them pointers, whereas Koza was sitting off to the side. He was half watching, but most of his attention was on his pet Tiger Monkey-Tig. He'd gotten Tig for his birthday about 8 months back and they'd been stuck to each other like glue ever since. When she got over to them and sat down Tig got off of Koza's lap and moved to sniff at Hikari's knee before circling past the two and then moving to climb up the tree behind them.

Hikari grinned and laughed at him before turning her attention to Tig. "Have you trained him to cut your fruit yet?" She questioned, ever since he'd gotten Tig he'd been trying and trying to train the creature to bring him and cut fruit for him. He'd managed to get him to bring fruit, but he just drops it in Koza's lap and then waits for him to cut it so that they could eat it.

Her friend couldn't help the slight scowl that came to his face at the question. "No, now he'll just bring extra and drop it on my lap and let out his claws to cut chunks off of his own/em fruit to eat well I'm just forced to eat mine whole."

Even though he was trying to sound annoyed, Hikari knew that he didn't mind all that much. During their conversation though the training battle must have either finished, or Rosaki had noticed Hikari's presence because the next thing she knew her friend had thrown her arms around Hikari's neck on one side and they'd both almost tumbled onto Koza. "Hikari! I didn't realize your family was back from their trip, I would have come to visit!"

"It's okay, we just got back yesterday morning. It was a lot of traveling so we all just stayed home." She assured her, it'd been nearly a month that she'd been gone. She hadn't realized that Iroh was going to be here when they got back into town or she probably would have come to the palace the day before anyway, it'd been a while since he had been back to the capital what with the never-ending war and all.

"Rose! You almost squished them both." Lu Ten called over from where he had been talking to his Father, Iroh gave the group one of his signature smiles before saying something to his son and turning to walk away. When he did Lu Ten moved to jog over to his friends.

"Oh, Koko doesn't mind! And that's what Kari gets for being gone so long and making me have to keep you two outta trouble on my own."

Hikari couldn't help but roll her eyes, reaching her arm up to give her friend a half hug as she continued to lean against her. In reality, she was sure that it was Lu-Ten keeping Rose and Koza out of trouble. "Rose your gonna make them feel bad, we all know I'm the best part of the group but you don't have to rub it in." She was joking of course-but the gasp look of fake hurt on Koza's face before he brought his hand up to hold an imaginary arrow sticking out of his chest was priceless.

"Kari how could you say something like that! I don't think I can take the disappointment, just put me out of my misery now." The only thing any of the other three could do was laugh. And it only got funnier when Tig climbed down out of the tree, perched up on Koza's lap, and looked at his face in concern with his head tilted slightly to the side. "Tig! Avenge me!" He called out before falling backward.

The four of them talked and laughed and caught up for a little while longer, soon enough though they got hungry and so they headed to the kitchen and Lu Ten had the cooks make them something to eat. Not long after they started eating a maid came in with a 6-Month-old Azula, Zuko, and Atsuka trailing along next to her. As soon as Atsuka spotted her she sped over, though she nearly tripped when she reached her and Hikari had to reach out to stop her from smacking her head right on her chair.

Stopping her though didn't stop the tears from nearly falling, and so Hikari figured that it was best that she head home with her sister now. "I'm going to bring her home, she's probably getting tired and Mom and Dad will probably going to be sending someone for us soon anyway."

"I'll go with you! Razu is gonna give me another cooking lesson well he's making dinner tonight so I need to be home soon." Rosaki told her, they all said their goodbyes and parted ways with the group. Lu Ten was offering Zuko some of the food that'd been made for them as they left.

Soon enough they were both home, Rosaki waving goodbye as she continued down the road to her own home with her sister. "Atsuka, you need to be more careful," Hikari told her sister as they made their way in the door and she helped her sister take her shoes off. "Remember the last time you fell? We don't want anyone to see you waterbend, okay? It's not safe."

* * *

Hikari had nearly fallen asleep in the grass of her family's rather large back yard, her Father having brought Atsuka inside after their waterbending training for a nap. For a 5-year-old, she was picking up what their father was teaching her pretty well, and she wouldn’t be surprised if her younger sister managed to master waterbending by the time she was a teenager. She groaned and rolled over face down into the grass when she heard her mother call out into the yard that one of her friends was there.

“Which one of you are interrupting my nap?” Without so much as even rolling over. She figured she knew who it was since Iroh had shipped back out to the frontlines again that morning, and Lu-Ten had gotten into the habit of coming over when his Father left after a visit home.

“Eh, no one special. Just the third in line for the throne.” The words were said jokingly and he sat down on the grass next to her, angling himself so that he was using her back as a pillow when he laid back. “No need to get up for that.”

“Oh, well if that’s all.” She told him, acting as if she wasn’t going to move at all, but shifting after a few seconds so that her head laying on her arm and turning a bit so she could see him without getting up. “Do you know how long it will be before he’s able to visit again?” She knew how much he hated that his father had to be gone so often, especially after his mother's death when they were younger; he’d only been 8 at the time, and at 7 years old she hadn’t known how to comfort him and so her, Rose and Koza had just stood by him and tried to be as supportive as they could to their friend.

“I don’t know, he’s been visiting less and less lately. With the comet reappearing in less than 20 years? He’s being pressured to make sure that the earth kingdom is taken by then so that it’s power can be focused on the northern water tribe.” They were silent for a good 10 minutes after that, Hikari rolling over at some point to look up at the sky. At this point the 2 of them knew about the White Lotus, Iroh was doing what he could to bring Lu Ten into the fold when he was home, but had asked her mother to teach him what she could well he was away.

“Do you ever…wish that we could just leave it all behind? The war I mean. I know it’s not plausible, your Dad is next in line for the throne, my family’s here…but the thought of one day having to truly live in this war that they’ve started. I just wish that there could be peace.” They were lucky, living in the fire nation capital meant that there was very little chance that the war would touch them if they stayed put here. But even at her 14 and Lu Ten’s almost 15 people were already starting to make comments about them joining the war effort in just a few years, and her heart sank with each one.

“Sometimes…but I have hope that when my Father eventually takes the throne things will be different, that he’ll bring us into an era of peace with other nations with the help of his white lotus connection.” His words were a little slower and more deliberate than they usually were, he didn’t exactly think what their country was doing was right; but as the future crown prince? He also felt a duty to the people of this nation to stand by them and do what he felt was right by both them and the rest of the world.

Hikari considered his words quietly as they both continued to stare up at the sky, contemplating more of life than anyone their age should have to. Her hand moved to absent-mindedly smooth the ponytail that had bunched slightly as he used her as a pillow, even more so when she had rolled onto her back without making him move. “I think Iroh would be good for this country, I fear the kinds of things you Uncle may be whispering in the Fire Lords ear though. He’s here much more than Iroh is…”

Lu Ten didn’t answer, knowing that what she said was true but also not wanting to admit the ways his Uncle might betray his Father in the future. “I don’t know that I will ever allow myself to be pushed into the army, even if only to mitigate the damage the way my mother does. I’d leave before that happened.” Her words were a bit quieter than they had been before

He didn’t respond to her when she said that, though she felt his breathing pause for a second before going back to normal. They stayed there in silence for a while afterward, she’d heard her mother at the back door; but she went back inside without calling to ask if they wanted anything to eat. It had to have been nearly an hour of tense but comfortable silence before he finally spoke, Hikari had been considering whether or not to give in to the nap that she desperately wanted to take or sit up to make herself stay awake.

Finally, he spoke though; pushing himself up so that he could spin around and sit looking down at her as he spoke. “No one is going to force you to fight, I won’t allow it. If it means you leaving then I will make sure that no one ever expects you to join the war effort again, Hikari. But please, don’t say that you could just disappear one day.”

Hikari was silent for a minute before she moved so that she was using his lap as a pillow, they both knew that it wasn’t that simple but for now? She would pretend that it was. “Alright, I won't say something like that again Lu."


End file.
